


Werewolf Keith

by KaterinaRiley



Series: 💜“Watching the Sunset?” … “Yeah.”💜 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Brief mentions of torture, Getting Together, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), originally posted on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaRiley/pseuds/KaterinaRiley
Summary: Katerina Riley Presents: Writely’s Twitter Threads Extravaganza!!Keith is a werewolf experiment and Lance is the poor vet tech that got kidnapped to care for him. Fic originally found on twitter.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: 💜“Watching the Sunset?” … “Yeah.”💜 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133432
Kudos: 90





	Werewolf Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly edited compared to twt version.

Lance’s life is quiet.

Well, as quiet as it can be when you’re living with a werewolf.

A werewolf who’s also his boyfriend.

Keith has big fluffy wolf ears and a big bushy wolf tail, even in his human form. Regardless which for he’s in, he absolutely _loves_ to cuddle (with Lance) and get ear scritches (from Lance) and go running until his legs give out (no Lance needed until his legs give out). However, what he really, really hates is wearing clothes. At least they live in a secluded cabin, surrounded by flowers and trees for miles.

Still, Lance, being raised in civilized society and not quite comfortable with letting all the unmentionables fly in the wind, often has to bribe Keith into wearing _at least_ sweatpants around the house. Especially when they’re expecting a visit from their friends.

At first, the bribes were belly rubs and juicy steaks, but as their relationship grew, it became, well, something where their unmentionables often flew in the wind. Thankfully, Keith’s a quick learner—his long, wolf tongue probably helps.

Like clockwork, a few hours after Lance finally convinces Keith to put some form of clothing on, Keith cuddles up to Lance, soaking in his body warmth in any way he can. It’s not for any reason other than, without his wolf fur, his human body becomes so cold so quickly, even during the hot summer.

“I told you so,” Lance always lightly teases.

Still, he opens his arms to allow Keith better snuggle space, even as Keith huffs and rolls his eyes. They both knew that this cycle will repeat again the next day, and the next, and the next…

It’s routine, but it’s not mundane. They like their quiet life out in the woods, far away from people. It’s mainly so they don’t have to worry about anyone seeing Keith—well, aside from their friends, of course.

Lance’s life hadn’t always been quiet though.

He used to live in a big city a few states away as a vet tech.

He had loved his life, his job, his friends…

And then he’d gotten kidnapped.

It was by Zarkon’s goons, who needed a veterinarian to care for wolf Keith’s injuries—the injuries that _they_ caused because they’re, to put it bluntly, mean bitches that like to inflict pain.

See, Zarkon killed his original veterinarian due to him being huge dick, so he needed a replacement ASAP. Unfortunately, because they were in a rush, the goons weren’t able to do proper research. Instead of the actual veterinarian, Allura, they kidnapped Lance instead, the vet tech.

Boy oh fucking boy, was he _terrified_. Especially when they removed his blindfold and brought him face-to-face with a large, snarling _wolf_.

Of course, in the long run, everything turned out to be a good thing. Lance managed to get wolf Keith to trust him in only a matter of hours that first day.

 _“Why are you bothering to talk to it?”_ the goons had shouted. _“It’s a fucking animal, just fix it!”_

 _“ **He** understands a lot more than you think, you fucker,”_ Lance snapped back, acting braver than he felt. _“And, full offense, but I’d rather be shot by **you** than mauled to death by **him**. Have you seen those claws?!”_

At the time, Lance didn’t know the wolf could actually understand him—not any more than a pet dog could. So, while tending to his wounds, Lance had continued talking to him, soft and sweet.

Unbeknownst to him, Keith had been having an internal crisis—no one had ever treated him so kindly before, spoken to him like he mattered, even in his wolf form. He immediately trusted Lance…and he had no idea what to do with that realization.

Once Lance had finished cleaning, bandaging, and soothing Keith’s bloody wounds and cracked ribs as best he could, he demanded to be let go, like he was promised.

Zarkon laughed in his face, of course, and had his goons throw Lance into the cage right next to Keith.

From there, he witnessed everything they did to Keith…including forcing him to change into his human form.

 _“H-Hi,”_ were Keith’s first words to him.

 _“Holy fucking shit,”_ were Lance’s.

( _“You’re naked!”_ were his next words.)

After getting over his shock—and horror and anger—the two spent the next few weeks making a plan of escape. Keith knew when the guard shifts would happen, who would fall asleep, and the best time to do it; Lance knew how to pick locks, create diversions, and use common sense.

It was only because they worked together, because they _trusted_ each other, that they were able to escape out of their cells and run down the halls completely unnoticed.

There hadn’t even been any security alarms to trip when they snuck to the garage, to steal one of the cars. They drove off into the night, unfollowed and finally free.

They arrived at Lance’s apartment just before seven in the morning.

When he and Keith burst in, Keith as a wolf so not to arose too much suspicion, they startled Lance’s friends. They’d been in his apartment trying to sort out what they were going to do with his belongings—he’d been kidnapped for over a month at that point.

His friends, bless them, managed to quickly get over their shock of 1) seeing Lance bruised and bloody and _alive_ , 2) seeing a fucking _wolf_ next to him, and 3) seeing that wolf transform into a _man_ (almost-man) when Hunk asked what his name was.

Within the hour, they’d packed Lance a suitcase, got him a car, and found him a place to hide out with Keith until, well, until they figured out what to do next.

_“Pidge, how the hell—?”_

_“Best not ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to, dude.”_

They couldn’t go to the police because Zarkon’s influence (cough, cough— _money_ —cough, cough) is everywhere in the city. Going there is a surefire way of losing Keith again.

( _“I can’t believe we work for a mad scientist, Shiro!”_

 _“Matt, we’re interns. We can’t technically work for someone who doesn’t pay us.”_ )

And that’s how Lance ends up living in a cabin in the woods with a werewolf named Keith, teaching a seemingly-grown man how to read and write and dress himself since all he knew for years was pain, blood, and hatred. He teaches Keith how to make jokes and trust others and love things too. Things like cuddles and ears scritches and running. Like steak and friends and flowers—

“Like you?” Keith whispers, looking up at Lance from where his head was resting in his lap.

Lance freezes.

They’re out on the porch, enjoying the sunset and singing birds, having just said goodbye to Lance’s friends, who’d come for a weekend getaway.

Keith couldn’t have known what he just implied.

He couldn’t have.

Except Keith was smart.

He caught onto things quickly, no matter how challenging Lance thought it would be.

Lance looked down, staring into the wide, trusting violet eyes he’d grown so used to over the past few months, and it suddenly hit him.

He loves Keith.

He’s _in love_ with Keith.

“Yeah, like me,” he agrees, smiling softly.

“And you me?”

“Most definitely.”

Keith beams and reaches out to hold Lance’s hand, much in the same way they had the night they escaped.

Without ever hearing the word before, Keith had known in that very moment, sitting in a car with the human who’d nursed, who’d _saved_ him, that he loved Lance.

Loves Lance.

And he always will.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on 💙[twitter](https://twitter.com/KaterinaWritely)💙 to DM me, read my latest threads, watch me obsess over my latest fixation(s) in real time, share a ☕️[coffee](https://ko-fi.com/katerinariley0707)☕️ with me, and find out how to ✍🏽[read a specific trope or have your fic bated](https://writleyscommissions.carrd.co)✍🏽
> 
> \--
> 
> If you read & enjoyed my work, feel free to comment a ❤️ or a 😊 or even a ❗️❗️❗️ if you're unsure what to say. Thanks a bunches😘✨


End file.
